Slash Worlds Harry Potter Lord of the Rings
by Adelaidewen
Summary: Not much of a slash yet. It's about a girl from Middle Earth who has to go to Hogworts as it is the safest place for her to be. All your fav HP and LOTR characters will be in it later I promise. rated PG coz there is some mild swearing so far.
1. An elf in the night

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or worlds or things produced by the minds of J .K. Rowling or the late J.R.R. Tolkein But the whole story line is all mine!!! Minemineminemine! Soz too much sugar! Well it is Easter!

For many years the realms of Middle Earth, Earth as you know it and the Wizarding world (and many others) have coincided in peace and harmony, scarcely knowing about the others reality in existence, except for a select few; the four elven leaders in their lands of Middle Earth, the four presidents, prime ministers and their seconds dwelling in the lands of Earth and a few select few in the Ministry of Magick, which included one Albus Dumbledore.  It is in this school and world for the first time ever in history that all worlds would come together in this one place for the safety of their worlds. (Guarded in this school)

            For it is in this place at this time that a young elven princess known as Alaidewen Fairfax has been sent to the Wizarding world to Hogworts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In fear of her life and the threat that she would hold to them if the dark lord ever caught her (in middle Earth), the elves sent her to Hogworts to help her master her powers and gifts known and unknown, and to save her from what evil prayed and stalked the shadows in Middle Earth for her. And so she attended Hogworts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the fifth year well advanced beyond her class mates and most of the teachers at the school, incidentally she was in the year as the well known wizard who defeated he who must not be named, Harry Potter and his close friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

            The new school year had only just began (only about three or four days into term) and everybody was getting back into old school habits and catching up with friends that they haven't seen much over the summer holidays, the atmosphere couldn't be more joyous and was only broken with double potions lesson with Professor Snape. There was much talk about a new witch or wizard that would be staring that week (thingy was holding bets on what house their were to be placed). And was expected by the pupils to be in the first year and definitely not the fifth, it was highly unusual for anybody to transfer schools or even start in the fifth year! As indeed the elf was (highly unusual) in her world and many others.

            It was the fifth night and everybody it seemed was asleep soundly in their beds apart from the ghosts and Mrs Norris (and Mr Flinch) who never seemed to sleep, were roaming the corridors of Hogworts. But it was the gentle sound of a paddle or two that could be heard way1 out in the middle of the lake at the dead of night, the gentle ripples wavered off until they lost their energy and they too disappeared to the depths of the lake surrounding the school.

"Not long now miss" cam Hagrid's voice" You'll soon be safe and sound in 'Ogworts" By the dim light that hanged on the boat, the green elven cloak that hid the young traveller gently moved so a thin smile could be seen by the dim light that shone. "Safe Master Hagrid? I gladly welcome the day" came the Elf's melodious voice tinted with a touch of sadness and longing. Hagrid took one last look at the girl now sitting high and proud with the green elven cloak hiding her with pity in his eyes he turned back and carried on paddling towards the shore.


	2. Meetings in the night

Chapter 2  
  
When the boat moored around half an hour later, on a side of Hogworts that nobody ever stepped upon, the dim lights of lanterns shone and a group of wizards and witches met them. Hagrid gently lifted the girl out of the boat and on to land near the group of wizards and witches.  
  
'Princess Alaidewen of the world of Middle-Earth, welcome to our (Wizarding) World, I trust that you had a safe journey?' inquired Cornelius Fudge. 'As safe as can be expected sir, thank you' she replied, her green eyes twinkling in the light of the lanterns. Surveying her surroundings and the people who stood to meet her at the end of her secretive journey. 'Of course, of course how silly of me, I'm so sorry you highness'. The girl silently nodded in acceptance to his apology. 'This is Professor Albus Dumbledore and is the headmaster of this fine school tha.' 'Best bloomin' 'eadmaster 'Ogworts ever had sir he is' boomed Hagrid 'Yes thank you Hagrid' said an irritated Fudge through his teeth. A giggle escaped the young princess. Albus Dumbledore stared at the girl intently he saw the joy in her eyes as Hagrid interrupted Fudge as well as the sadness and power/potential that she seemed to hide so well. 'This way to Hogworts' came Fudges still slightly irritated voice. Alaidewen walked encircled by the group of witches and wizards with their wands at the ready and escorted her up to Hogworts, to Dumbledore's office. Then the group vanished.  
  
Dumbledore sat across from the elven maiden 'I can see you are weary from you journey Miss Fairchild' Said Dumbledore cool and calm 'so I shall be quick. There are a few rules that you must obey at all times. You must not leave the school grounds under any circumstances or enter the forbidden forest unless accompanied by one or more Hogworts teachers'. His voice stern and serious. 'Yes of course Master Dumbledore, I know that'. 'Good well all that now needs to be sorted .is you' his eyes twinkled 'Me?' Alaidewen asked confused and slightly apprehensive. Dumbledore smiled at the girl 'Yes into a house -Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, in to which one I cannot tell and that it is now the deed of the school sorting hat'. But the sorting hat could not decide.  
  
'Ah my dear you have vexed even the most decisive object alive to us wizards and witches. You are the only one to have vexed it so'. Alaidewen looked slightly worried 'No matter my dear, do not let this matter concern you, for I shall place you in the house of Gryffindor, where I'm sure you shall make plenty of friends'. 'Thank you Professor Dumbledore for having me and I shall try not to disappoint the Ministry'. 'My dear the only person you should try and not let down is yourself, now Professor McGonagall is your head of house and must report any problems to her. Now Minerva will you show our young friend here to her room?' 'Yes Albus', Minerva replied (she appeared out of nowhere) and went out of the room escorting Alaidewen.  
  
Alaidewen was captivated by the ever-moving pictures and staircases, as she had never seen anything so wonderful in all of her life! She followed Professor McGonagall up to Gryffindor common room and to her room where all her things had been placed by her bed by the house elves at Hogworts. When Professor McGonagall had gone and she had washed and changed into a simple silk nightdress she sat on the window seat and sombrely looked up at the moon, the light reflecting off her cool pale skin. She fondled a necklace that hung limply around her neck, memories filled her head and longing entered in her heart, a hot salty tear passed down her face and onto the cold stone seat. 'Night ada, nana (father, mother) hope you are safe' and silently crept into bed and pulled the sheet up around her and fell off to sleep.  
  
~AN- Hiya guys, I'm kinda new at this entire writing thing. If you haven't got anything good to say then don't. lol. Soz you should all see me when I'm hyper, too much info! lol well I hope that you all enjoy and review if you think that it deserves a good review. A big thank you to Sorceress of Sangolia for reviewing! A proper review for a story! Thank you! And now I bid you all adjure before the sugar is dissolved into my blood stream! Lol Ta ta. 


	3. Friends

Chapter 3  
  
The next day was a Saturday and all pupils were treated to a trip to Hogsmeade for the day, so there were little pupils left in the school. And so when Alaidewen awoke and had dared venture out into the common room there was not a soul to be seen or heard, so she choose a big comfy arm chair near the far corner and curled up and started to write.  
  
Her concentration was broken when a sixth year girl had entered the common room. Surprised to see Alaidewen in the room, she walked slowly over to her and said 'Hello, I guess you are the new girl?' Alaidewen nodded putting down her book and pen. 'Well I'm Hermione Granger, Head Girl of Gryffindor, call me Mione' she smiled and extended her hand, Alaidewen met it and replied with a smile 'I'm Alaidewen Fairchild, but please call me Ally' 'Hiya Ally, Hermione again greeted her as she took a seat next to Alaidewen, she dropped all what she carried on to the table in front of them. 'Do you want one?' Hermione asked taking a packet of Berty Bot's Every-Flavoured beans. 'So what year are you in Ally? Not the first surely?' inquired Hermione 'Mmmm Frogenberry' 'Oh no I'm in the sixth year.um what is a chocolate frog?' So their conversation carried on until two boys clambered into the common room almost immediately stopping the giggles from the two girls. 'Get off me Ron you big lump!' came the black haired boys' voice. 'OK calm down mun Harry don't get your glasses in a twist!'(said the red haired boy)  
  
'Hiya guys' came Hermione' voice, the boys scarcely knowing anybody else was there jumped. 'Oh God Mione don't bloody do that!' almost shouted Ron holding a chocolate frog to his chest. 'Hay guys this is Ally; she's the new girl, Ally this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley'. 'It's Ron actually!' he said as Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Hello Ron, Harry' Ally smiled. The boys walked over to them and dumped their goods on to the table and pulled up a couple of chairs to join them. 'So Ally you are the ne..' Harry trailed off (looking at Ally properly for the first time) 'Bloody hell your pretty' exclaimed Ron with out thinking, instantly turning a deep crimson colour. A slight rose blush entered her pale cheeks 'Why thank you Ron' she smiled embarrassed.  
Changing the subject Ally said 'Yes Harry I am the new girl and apparently I am in your year, Hermione has been filling me in, and on your little adventures over the passed five years. I wonder what this years will be?' she commented, gently arching an eyebrow. 'Um.I.I.can only imagine Ally' stuttered Harry admiring her. Hermione slightly embarrassed for Ally, as both boys were unusually quiet and were projecting their attention at her new friend.  
'Um.so would any of you know what it meant if the sorting hat could not decide on where to place you?' Ally asked feeling a bit self-conscious at their eyes on her. When Hermione threw her half full box of Berty Bot's every-flavoured beans at Ron and Harry, who immediately snapped back into reality.  
'Um could that ever happen?' asked Ron reaching for another chocolate frog. 'No, that could never happen, as the sorting hat is the most decisive thing ever created or lives and it will always decide on where to put pupils of Hogworts' finished Hermione in her matter of fact voice. 'Why do you ask?' 'Oh I was only curious' replied Ally thinking to herself. 'So what spells can you do? There is no way that you can be worse than Ron!' joked Harry, the little group laughed in response to Ron's scowl. 'I think that we should show Ally around, don't you think? Otherwise you'd keep getting lost and be late for class' said Hermione. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes. 'That would be so good of you, if you would, I would be so grateful' praised Ally. 'Hay no big deal what are friends for?' said Harry finishing off a chocolate frog and gave a cheerful smile. 'Friend?' Ally thought 'Maybe I will like it here after all' quite amazed.  
  
~AN Hiya guys I'm sorry it's short (again), it's just that it seems longer on word than it does on here! Strange! lol Charlie says 'Hello pretty boy' lol. Right and now for the big MASSIVE thank yous for all you people that reviewed, your all so kind for taking the time to review and for boasting my ego, my mates don't hear the end of it now! lol: Sorceress of Sangolia: thank you, a bit of constructive criticism is always welcome and I hope that I've made it more reader friendly (. Elven Queen Wren thank you for being so hyper about my story! That made me quite hyper as well almost jumping all over the place! lol thank you to Gemz but what can I say? You never read it! I'll try and make it longer next time. And I shall try and put the next chapter up in a couple of days time, right now I shall love you and leave you. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *waves madly* 


	4. Draco and past Gryffindors

Chapter 4  
  
'And that was the library Ally' said Hermione proudly. 'It's kind of small don't you think?' asked Ally cautiously 'Small!?!' gasped Hermione as Ron and Harry smirked 'Well the one back ho.at my old school is much larger than that one' Ally replied. Ron and Harry thought that Hermione would go off her head, so to speak. But just at that moment Draco Malfoy appeared accompanied by his goons, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
'Well, well, well what do we have here? Saint Potter and his minions mud blood Granger and hot head Weasley' His shining grey eyes finally resting on the new girl. 'And who do we have here? Who is this beauty that blinds me so? Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?' Draco asked taken aback. 'I am Alaidewen Fairchild and who may you be my good peer?' she replied as Draco took her hand and ever so gently kissed it. 'The name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy of the house of Sytherin'.  
  
'Leave her alone Malfoy' almost shouted Harry dangerously. Draco glanced briefly at Harry with his gaze returning to Ally and rested upon her deep green eyes. He nodded curtly with a smirk and whispered 'I'm sure I'll see you around, for a beauty like you cannot hide from a Malfoy for long. 'Come Crabbe, Goyle' as he snapped his fingers 'To Professor Snape' and with that they disappeared into the shadows to the dungeons. 'Bloody Malfoy, are you alright Ally? Hermione?' asked Ron 'Yes thanks Ron, he is such an idiot can't he think of any other insults apart from mud blood!?!' snapped Hermione. 'No guess not' said Harry 'Come on it'll soon be time for supper' stated Ron as they made their way to the Great hall.  
  
Ally had never seen anything like it even in Imaldris or Lothlorien it was amazing to see the heavens while to still be under cover of the sunset. They were soon seated together at the Gryffindor table accompanied by numerous sets of eyes staring after the group from all tables. 'Hi Fred, hi George' called Ron 'Over here'. The twins walked over and took their seats opposite Harry, Ron and Hermione. The hall was somewhat more subdued than usual and filled with slightly more violence (with the girls hitting the boys)  
  
'Welcome one and all, before we start I would like to a big welcome to our old pupils Fred and George Weasley and to our newest pupil, Ally Fairchild and we hope that you settle in'. Everybody turned to look at the new pupil; Ally felt very self-conscious (few boys managed to turn back around to face the front)  
'Now one more thing' Dumbledore's voice sang out 'and that is dig in'. The hall was once again filled with the sound of food, cutlery and pupils chatting about anything and everything. 'Hay Ally do you want some?' asked Ron, his plate mounted high with food. 'Um no thank you Ron, I'll just have some of this' replied Ally. She wasn't at all sure of the food, she looked around at the other pupils to see what and how they ate, still confused she looked across at the teacher's table and saw Dumbledore, he caught her eye and gently clapped his hands and suddenly a plate full of the food that she knew appeared in front of her.  
  
'Thank you ever so much Master Dumbledore' Ally thought to him, he smiled in reply. 'Cor what's that?' asked Ron, Harry looked on curious as well. 'Oh it's just the type of food that I eat where I come from' Ally replied 'What is it?' asked Hermione 'Oh it's just Lambas bread, redneggs and jazel sauce' Se smiled and started eating, leaving Ron, Hermione and Harry puzzled. Fred and George cleared their throats and looked at Ron who looked at them and rolled his eyes. 'Ally these are my brothers Fred and George and they have come back for a while for something that they aren't allowed to tell us! Ron said glaring at his brothers. She looked at them and smiled 'Hello Fred, George, nice to meet you'  
  
'Are you like part Veela or something?' asked George a little later 'Coz we once had a girl who stayed here who was part Veela but she's nothing compared to you' Ally felt herself blushing, seeing Ally blush made George turn red in embarrassment. 'Veela? I do not know what a Veela is so I think that I am not George' she smiled, which made Fred go red and George go purple.  
  
So they carried on with chitchat through the rest of their meal and waked back to Gryffindor common room where Ally was introduced to all Gryffindors.  
  
'Ally that's Lee Jordan, he's the quidditch commentator, there's Neville Longbottom, quite forgetful at times and a bit accident prone but he's alright, that's Seamus Finnegan.' and so before long she knew everybody's name and what felt like their life history thanks to Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Hermione. 'Tomorrow we'll go and visit Hagrid since we haven't seen him for ages' said Harry 'and Ally can come along as well, that is if you want to?' 'Oh I'd love to thank you Harry' replied Ally.  
  
'Come on then if we are going to Hagrid's, we'd better get some sleep, as you know what he's like when he has got a pair or two extra hands around' commented Ron.  
  
'Yeah ok see you guys in the morning' said Hermione as she too Ally's arm and pulled her up to the girl's dormitories.  
  
The boys remained behind a bit longer. 'I wonder where Ally is from' wondered Ron aloud 'Coz I've never heard of Lambas bread or redneggs. Do you know Harry? Is there a place in the muggle world where there are redneggs or whatever?' asked Ron to Harry. The common room was almost empty now. 'There might be, but I have never heard of them. Ha laugh if she came from a whole different world (that nobody knew existed)' 'Ha yeah right. She is stunning thought isn't she? Like a type of nymph or something.' 'Could be Ron. I never know in this world!' sighed Harry. 'Oh well best be going to bed other wise we'll never be able to face double potions after Hagrid's got through with us tomorrow' The boys got up and walked off to their dormitories.  
  
~AN~ Hiya again! Thanks again for the review Elven Queen Wren. I love you! lol sorry I got carried away then, too may jammy wagon wheels! Thank you all past and present reviewers, you make me so very hyper and happy you all deserve a gold star! The next chapter should be up by the middle of next week, and if it's not long enough then I shall add the next chapter onto it and that may take an extra couple of days, but it will be here. Promise! Thanks again all you lovely people! 


End file.
